1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a process for assembling and gluing veneer panels which are to be joined in a plurality of layers one above the other and one behind the other to form an endless strand of veneer laminates, and to a plant for carrying out the process.
2. Description of the Related Art
An apparatus for feeding continuously operating composite presses, which the invention takes as its starting point, has been disclosed in German Offenlegungsschrift 2,318,284 (corresponding to U.S. Pat. No. 3,841,945 and U.S. Pat. No. 3,963,552). This disclosure does not provide a solution to the problem of automatic laying of veneer assemblies and continuous feeding of these veneer assemblies into a continuously operating press.